tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani
'''Lani is a 6-year old yellow bus which is kind of sweet and cute but turned 7 in season 3. ''' History Lani is sweet and kind and cannot stand arguements. She is also timid and enjoys watching her favorite television programme. She is the youngest sibling of the little buses. She lives at the garage with Tayo, Rogi, Gani, Cito, and Hana. She is based off of a Daewoo BS106. In the series, she is voiced by Kami Deselets (ENG) and Young-sun Eun (KOR). She was mentioned in "Rogi's Hiccups", "The Best Heavy Equipment", and "Speeding is Dangerous". She is the only female in the gang that has the #2. She had welcomed to the bus garage 2nd. She was never mentioned in season 2. Although she is sweet, she can bossy, selfish and unfair as shown in "Lani the Princess" when Rogi sang, it irritated Lani then she told Rogi to sing again making Rogi annoyed and refused to sing again. Lani got annoyed as well and told Tayo and Gani to punish Rogi, but they got tired of being bossed by Lani as well. Rogi decided that he wanted to play somthing else then Lani said that that they were the ones who wanted to play then Rogi pointed out that she was being bossy, the other 2 agreed, nervously causing Lani to get disappointed and run away crying making the other 3 feel bad for her. By the awful noise Tayo & Rogi make, Gani & Lani refuse to sleep in the noisy bus garage in "Refuse to Sleep". She met up with Sammy the Surfer Van in "Sammy the Surfer Van". She can get angry easily and is a bit of a perfectionist. She is friends with the heavy equipment. she is also kind of self centered. Family members Tayo (older brother) Rogi (older brother) Gani (older brother) Citu (father) Heart (adopted sister) Voice Actress(es) Eun, Young-sun (Korean dub) Kami Desilets (Old and new series, The Nationel Autistic Society Movie, US English dub, Seasons 1-4) Brigid Harrington (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) Britt McKillip (Ocean dub) Emma Tate (New series, UK English dub, Seasons 1-4) Imogen Bailey (New series, UK English dub, Season 5-onwards) Eva Davis (Season 3 Onwards in English Dub) Jarosław Boberek (Polish) Fred Meijer (Dutch) Molnár Levente (Hungarian) Christos Stassinopoulos (Greece) Chie Kōjiro (Japanese) Bettina Zimmermann (German) Paola Cortellesi (Italian) Diana Santos (Spanish) Trivia *Her birthday is on May the 15th. *Her real name is Izzy. *One episode where she got angry and blamed Citu for everything was in "Lani's Misunderstanding". *In the credits, her name is spelt wrong, saying Rani. Most people call her that name. *In September 2015, she and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Lani's roof will be a darker yellow with green eyes, lipstick, her number with the "0" removed, a numberplate saying "L4N1", dark red windscreen wipers and her rearview mirrors stuck to her body. *In "I Can't Sleep", it is the first time that Lani felt sleepy. *For the new 2015 series, she will be voiced by Emma Tate in UK and Kami Desilets will still be voicing her in US until Season 4. Brigid Harrington will be voicing her onwards in US and Chuggington's Imogen Bailey will be voicing her in UK onwards. *Lani is Male in the Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, and Greek dubs. Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Angrytayo.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 2.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Lani's redesign (right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Lani's makeover (middle right) 6e7a2aa9-cf88-4ca0-b66b-940552b07e62.jpg 1.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Ugh las caras que pone steven universe.jpg They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together 1380533004 Tayo The Little Bus Korean Lani.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_LsrbB41YP2gMkQjcqlpfFjftJDtXFsz.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with real names Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Characters Category:In Tayo's gang Category:Characters with changed genders in TV series/films